our family (sequel please look at me)
by fixme92
Summary: ini sequel buat "please look at me" /krisyeol-kaibaek-hunhan/comedy, romance, family-life/WARNING! BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!/ happy reading


Title: our family

Genre: family, comedy, boyxboy

Cast: KrisYeol-KaiBaek-HunHan

Note: Sesuai dengan permintaan para readers.. untuk **ff please look at me** dibuatin sequel. Yeyyy *tepuk tangan* baiklah-baiklah.. disini menceritakan keluarga wu dan keluarga kim. Umur sehun 5 tahun disini ya~ umur luhan 4 tahun~ ada hunhan disini ;) tanpa basa-basi lagi selamat membaca~  
ps: maaf atas keterlambatan pembuatan sequelnya *bow

 ** _Xoxo,  
fixme92_**

 **Our family**

* * *

"sehun-ah~ luhannie datang..." sepasang kaki mungil menuruni tangga dengan santainya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam selimut dan yang satunya lagi mengucek matanya. Siapapun yang melihat sikecil sehun seperti itu mungkin akan membawanya pulang dan menjadikan sehun sebagai anaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis ketika melihat sibuah hati sudah datang. Sehun berjalan menuju chanyeol. tangan mungilnya terjulur keatas. Sehun minta digendong. Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sehun.  
"look.. luhan is here" tangan mungilnya memegang ujung baju chanyeol. mata ngantuk sehun bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik seorang bocah yang dipanggil luhan. tangan mungil luhan melambai pada sehun. Membuat chanyeol maupu baekhyun tertawa pelan karna melihat tingkah lucu anak mereka.  
"ah.. luhannie~ uri sehunnie belum mandi.. luhannie tunggu disini sebentar ne~ sehunnie mandi dulu" tubuh mungil sehun diangkat oleh sang appa. Kris.  
"atau luhannie mau ikut?" tanya chanyeol. kepala luhan menggeleng. Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"dia pemalu.. tapi sedikit keras kepala seperti appanya" kata baekhyun melirik kai.  
"baekhyunnie.." kai tidak terima. Chanyeol tertawa. Kris berlalu kekamar mandi. Memandikan sehun adalah kesenangannya sekarang. Yaps. Pekerjaannya menyita waktunya bersama sehun. Setidaknya dia bisa memandikan sehun setiap weekend.  
"uri sehunnie belum sarapan.. lulu temani hunnie ne~" chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil luhan. membawanya menuju ruang makan. Mendudukkan luhan diatas meja.  
"lulu mau roti?" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memberikan luhan roti selai coklat pada lulu.  
"gomawo chanyeol mommy" pipi chanyeol memerah. Dia malu.  
"lulu siapa yang ngajarin manggil mommy?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.  
"baekhyun eomma.. kai appa" kata luhan memakan roti selainya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Mengelus kepala luhan. hanya ada luhan dan chanyeol diruang makan. Kris dan sehun? Mereka sedang dikamar. Baekhyun dan kai? Mereka pergi bulan madu kepulau jeju. Bagaimana dengan luhan? ah.. mereka menitipkan sikecil luhan dirumah keluarga wu. Dasar baekhyun dan kai. Sepertinya bulan madu saat pernikahan mereka belum puas.  
"eomma.." sehun datang keruang makan bersama kris. Tangan mungil sehun memegang ujung baju kris dan tangannya yg satu lagi mengucek matanya. Sikecil sehun menangis ternyata. Chanyeol mendekatinya. Berjongkok didepan sehun lalu mengelus kepalanya.  
"jagoan eomma kenapa menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" sehun tetap menangis. Chanyeol melihat luka lebam dikening sehun. Chanyeol terkejut. Jantung chanyeol serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya karna melihat luka itu. Biarpun kecil tapi itu tetap membuat chanyeol terkejut. Kris yang melihat perubahan wajah chanyeol langsung menggendong sehun.  
"ayo kita obati~" luhan kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dia sibuk dengan roti isinya. Kris mendudukkan sehun disaming luhan. kris mengambil kotak p3k. Chanyeol mendekati kris.  
"hyung.. apa yang terjadi?" suara panik chanyeol benar-benar terdengar jelas. Luhan merasa terganggu akibat suara sehun. Dia berhenti memakan rotinya. Dia melihat sehun yang menangis. Tangan kecilnya yang memegang roti diarahkan kesehun.  
"hunnie mau?" sehun melihat luhan. dia memalingkan wajahnya dan meneruskan tangisannya. Luhan bingung. Dia meletakkan rotinya lalu melihat wajah sehun yang menangis.  
"wae? Hunnie kenapa menangis?" luhan memperhatikan sehun. Yang diperhatikan tidak mau dilihat.  
"tadi sehun tidak sengaja menabrak pintu" kata kris sibuk mencari obat. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya. Kris memperhatikan chanyeol. kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. mata mereka bertemu.  
"tenanglah.. hanya luka ringan.. tidak terlalu parah" chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Kris berjalan mendekati sehun dan luhan. chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah luhan yang terus menerus menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sehun. Tapi sehun mengabaikannya dan berteriak memanggil nama chanyeol dan mengatakan luhan sangat menganggu. Kris mengobati luka dikening sehun, mengecup kepalanya. Lalu mengatakan lain kali harus berhati-hati.  
"hunnie sarapan bareng dengan lulu ne~" luhan kembali sibuk dengan memakan rotinya. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal. Dia kesal karna chanyeol terlalu menyayangi luhan. lihatlah bahkan sekarang chanyeol sedang membuatkan susu untuk luhan. kris tertawa melihat tingkah sehun.  
"channie.. ada yang cemburu nih..." chanyeol awalnya tidak mengerti. Lalu dia melihat sehun yang menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya. Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum jahil. Chanyeol mendekati luhan lalu menggendong luhan.  
"aigooo anak mommy mau makan apa lagi humm?" chanyeol mengelus pipi luhan yang gembung karna penuh dengan roti. Luhan sedang berkonsentrasi dengan rotinya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya gemas. Sehun yang melihat itu tampak kesal. Matanya mulai berair. Kris Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau sifat chanyeol mulai jahil, kris tidak bisa apa-apa. Luhan sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Wajahnya yang belepotan karna coklat, dibersihkan oleh chanyeol. kris menggendong sehun.  
"chanyeol hentikan.. sehun sudah ingin menangis.." kris menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun. Chanyeol tertawa. Mendekati sehun. Lalu mencium pipi sehun.  
"eomma bercanda.. maafkan eomma ne~" sehun masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal.  
"mommy.. lulu mau susu" tangan luhan yang terkena selai coklat memegang baju chanyeol. sehun yang melihatnya tambah kesal lagi.  
"hehehe lulu mau susu? Minta sama daddy kris ne~ mommy harus beri sehunnie sarapan dulu" chanyeol meletakkan luhan diatas meja makan lalu mengambil ahli sehun.  
"come my baby boy~ kita sarapan okay~" sehun memeluk leher chanyeol. kris membersihkan wajahnya luhan dan juga tangannya. Chanyeol mengambil sarapan sehun dan mulai menyuapinya.  
"ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kekebun binatang saja?" tanya chanyeol menatap kris. Chanyeol membuat gestur memohon dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Kris berusaha tidak menatap wajah chanyeol. dia tidak akan tahan jika melihat wajah memohon chanyeol.  
"hyung~" chanyeol meniup leher kris.  
"hyung..." lagi. Chanyeol meniup leher kris. Yang ditiup berusaha mengabaikannya walaupun kini dia sudah merasa.. err.. sedikit terangsang karna chanyeol.  
"chanyeol..." kris mulai terganggu. Bisa bahaya jika chanyeol terus meniup lehernya. Bisa-bisa dia menyerang chanyeol didepan anak-anak. Naga mesum.  
"daddy wajahnya merah~" luhan melihat wajah kris yang merona. Chanyeol berhenti.  
"lu.. benarkah?" tanya chanyeol. luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menjauh dari luhan dan kris. Dia merasa tidak aman sekarang. Kau sudah membangunkan naga mesum chan. Sehun sibuk dengan sarapannya. Dan chanyeol menjaga jarak dari kris. Setelah selesai membersihkan luhan. kris mendudukkan luhan disamping sehun. Kris mencium puncak kepala luhan.  
"daddy ada urusan dengan mommymu lulu sayang~ dan.. sehunnie baby.. jaga luhan sebentar ya~ dan habiskan makananmu" kris menatap chanyeol. **_deg deg deg..._** jantung chanyeol berdetak cepat. Kris menggendong chanyeol. luhan dan sehun tidak melihatnya. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.  
"h-hyung.. turunkan aku... bagaimana kalau sehun dan luhan melihatnya.." kris melihat sehun yang sibuk makan dan luhan yang mengganggu sehun makan.  
"mereka tidak melihat kita.. sebaiknya kita selesaikan urusan yang tertunda ini" kata kris mengeluarkan suara mesumnya. Wajah chanyeol memerah. Sekuat apapun dia berontak, tenaga kris lebih kuat. Pada akhirnya chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.  
"mari kita selesaikan dikamar.. hehehe~"

 **our family**

* * *

sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintia menelusuri pantai jeju disore hari. Pasangan itu saling menautkan jarinya. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati angin sore dipantai. Mereka menelusuri pantai itu dengan kaki telanjang. Membiarkan pasir pantai mengenai kaki mereka. Tinggi mereka yang berbeda membuat sang kekasih yang lebih tinggi, selalu mencium pipi kekasihnya yang lebih pendek jika ada kesempatan.  
"hentikan kai~ kau membuatku geli hehehe"  
"tapi aku tau kau menyukainya baeki sayang~ hahaha" baekhyun mencubit pinggang kai. Bukannya berhenti tertawa kai malah terus tertawa. Baekhyun cemberut. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.  
"haha oke.. oke.. maafkan aku" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Baekhyun pura-pura marah, dan kai tau itu. Kalau baekhyun benar-benar marah, tidak mungkin tangan baekhyun betah bergandengan dengan kai.  
"hei.. ayolah.. aku sudah minta maaf~" baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kai berhenti. Begitu pula dengan baekhyun. Kai melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Baekhyun terkejut. Dia segera memandang kai. Tampak senyum manis diwajah kai. Tangan kai memegang bahu baekhyun.  
"aku.. benar-benar bersyukur bisa memilikimu dan sikecil luhan.. saranghae~ kim baekhyun" kai mencium kening baekhyun. Dia menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dari ciuman itu. Mata baekhyun tertutup. Menerima semua rasa sayang kai. Setelah kai mencium kening baekhyun. Dia menatap wajah baekhyun. Ada rona merah dipipi baekhyun. Kai tertawa pelan. Baekhyun sangat benci jika kai menghancurkan moodnya yang sudah bagus akibat hal romantis yang dia terima dari kai. Baekhyun kembali cemberut. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Sunset yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun melihat sunset itu.  
"hei kai... lihat.. sunset it..." saat baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat wajah kai. Dia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Itu bibir kai. Baekhyun kaget. Kai memang sengaja. Dasar kai mesum. Kai dan kris sama saja mesumnya. Kai sedikit melumat bibir bawah baekhyun. Awalnya baekhyun menolak tapi lama-lama dia terbawa suasana. Dan mata baekhyun menutup. Seiring dengan tenggalam matahari, dan berganti dengan bulan. Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Kai membuat dia kehabisan pasokan udara. Wajah baekhyun memerah dan kai masih bisa melihatnya karna cahaya bulan.  
"kau terlihat sangat cantik.. saranghae" kai mencium baekhyun lagi. Tapi kali ini dipuncak kepala baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun melingkar dipinggang kai. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada kai. Baekhyun malu.  
"kekeke.. ayo kembali kehotel.. udaranya mulai dingin. Dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

terlihat sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain diruang tv. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti bermain karna mendengar suara yang aneh berasal dari kamar kris dan chanyeol.  
 ** _"ahhh~ krisss... moreeee~"_** luhan yang takut memeluk lengan sehun.  
"itu apa? Kenapa sualanya aneh.." sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala luhan.  
"tenang lulu.. kata appa.. kalo thehun dengal thuala aneh.. itu tandanya thehun halus main ditaman.. kalau githu ini thaatnya main dithaman lu~" tangan mungil sehun menarik tangan luhan menuju taman. Meninggalkan suara aneh dari kamar kris dan chanyeol. mereka bermain dengan semangatnya.  
"kalau besal nanti.. lulu maunya nikah sama hunnie" kata sehun sambil mengelus kepala sehun yang ada diatas pangkuannya. Sehun yang tadinya sibuk memainkan pesawatnya berhenti. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sehun mencium pipi mungil luhan. aih.. masih kecil sudah tau mencium ternyata. Ini akibat kris yang suka mengumbar kemesraannya didepan sehun yang masih polos.  
"kalau begithu.. mulai thekarang lulu thidak boleh lihat namja lain.. selain thehun.. janji?" dia mengancungkan keliling kecilnya. Lalu disambut oleh luhan. aih.. sehun seperti tau saja apa arti menikah itu. Tingkah mereka yang terlihat polos bisa membuat orang ingin menculik mereka saja. Yaps.. seperti janji yang mereka ucapkan saat masih kecil. Kini sehun menepati janjinya. Dia menikahi luhan.  
"tidak kusangka.. sekarang mereka sudah menikah" chanyeol menghapus air matanya yang turun. Dia bahagia melihat senyum manis sehun yang kini telah menikah.  
"berarti kita berbesan?" kata baekhyun menyikut perut kris. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Sedangkat kris mengelus perutnya yang disikut oleh baekhyun. Semoga saja happy ending ini akan terus berlangsung sampai kecucu mereka. Dan biarkanlah kejadian dimasa lalu terbang dengan sendiri. Buatlah kejadian itu menjadi pelajaran agar lebih baik untuk kedepannya.

 ** _THE END~_**


End file.
